


HERMITCRAFT ADVENT CALENDAR

by Candi_is_a_writer



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Chaos, Christmas, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candi_is_a_writer/pseuds/Candi_is_a_writer
Summary: A whole bunch of christmas hermit content using themse
Relationships: I have no clue - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first storys theme was "Spiked Nog"

The hermits were throwing an early christmas party. They pretty much built a bar. There was food across the table, barstools underneath. Mumbo, Tfc, Joe and Xisuma was watching the chaos unfold. Grian was riding piggy back on iskall screaming,

"ONWARD" 

Mombo had to admit it was a cute sight. False and Cleo were arm wrestling, Tango and Impulse were betting to see who won. Jevin was practically melting into a chair on his phone. Doc walked in with some eggnog, Ren was following behiend.

"EGGNOG!" Doc filled himself a mug, stuck it up in the air then drank it all in about 30 seconds.

"Should we be worried?" Tfc asked, watching the cyborg.

"Most likely" Joe responded, his eyes also glued to the sight.

"En Guarde!" Wels and Hels had empty wrapping paper tubes. Ex, Npc, and Robot Grian were sitting by the fire. 

"Would you boys like to help me make cookies?" Stress asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. The trio nodded and went into the kitchen.

"That is going to end in the place burning down" X muttered, he had his helmet off for once. His hair was a deep brown, his eyes a galatic purple. Sitting himself down on one of the stools, he took a sip of eggnog. It tasted odd to him, but he assumed it was the brand.

Etho and Beef were lightly making fun of Xb. Bdubs, Cub, and Scar were all sitting on a couch watching christmas movies. Zedaph was on the floor in front of them, half asleep. Hypno was just leaning against the wall listening to music. Keralis was hanging around the tree they had set up.

"Doc-" Ren yelped suddenly. Doc picked up Ren and started to walk outside in the snow. "Im being kidnapped" Ren yelled back towards the group.

X chuckled watching the cyborg steal the werewolf. 

"Watchya doin?" X flinched. Mumbo was sitting next to him, he had a merry smile on his face. 

"Sipping eggnog and wondering why i babysit around 20 crazy kids" The admin sipped his drink, "Im freaking exhausted" Mumbo looked at his friend with concern. "Before you ask, yes i did actully get sleep last night" He muttered, setting his drink down.

"Well id suggest just taking it easy, now ive got to go stop grian and iskall from ramming into pepole" The englishman stood up, waved and headed off towards the duo of destruction. 

Wels and Hels had given up on the fight they were having and laid down on the ground defeated. Tango and False cheered, False had won which ment Tango won the best. 

"Damn it-" Impulse grunted as he handed his boyfriend the diamonds. "Lets just get some nog," They grabbed some nog, and settled down next to zedaph in front of the Tv.

"Your warm" Zed muttered, drifting off to sleep in tangos lap. Impulse chuckled softly and adjusted himself so tango could lay on him. Scar handed them a blanket with a smile the turned to his own trio. 

Joe and Tfc were casually telling each other stories about their Christmas times. Joe had to admit that Tfc's stories were much better than his own. 

______________________________________

Rens cheeks and nose were tinted red. Doc was dancing around in the snow without a care in the world, leaving ren very confused. 

"tanz mit mir ren!" Doc held his hand out to Ren.  
(Dance with me Ren)

"You are a very strange man Doc" Ren took his hand and they glided through the snow gently. He was starting to get pretty cold. "Hey doc man," Doc almost chirped at his name. "I think we should head inside" Ren smiled, Doc stumbled out of the snow pile he had fallen in.

"Your amazing ren" Doc stuttered, "I don't know what id do without you" Then it hit Ren, Doc was drunk. He always did get a bit flirty when he was drunk. "I love you so much Ren" Doc sounded like he was talking to himself. 

"Yes i know Dochead, Now lets get inside." Ten chuckled, pulling his tall man inside. When they got inside it was pretty crazy, Mumbo was holding Grian back from seemingly attacking iskall. Iskall himself was just drinking eggnog. Xisuma was eating a cookie, behind him Exan was going crazy with a bag of frosting. Robert was carefully decorating small cookies while Npc watching in Awe. Stress looked like she was regretting a lot of things. 

_______________________________________

False and Cleo had decided to "Drink Eggnog till they pass out" X kept trying to talk them out of it but it was no use. Ren sat doc down on a stool then grabbed himself a drink. 

"So hows it going X?" Doc was playing with Rens hair while he spoke. 

"Exhausting, Theres like two groups of pepole here." He gestured to where Bdubs, Scar, Cub, Tango, Zedaph, Keralis, Wels, and Hels were. "The fairly calm ones." He then gestured to the rest of the hermits, "and then chaos reincarnated" he muttered, taking a big swig of eggnog. 

"I wonder if someone spiked the eggnog," Ren was swirling it around in the cup, "Docs seemingly drunk, your exhausted, and those two over there" he pointed towards the girls chugging the eggnog. "Look like their about to fall over." X nodded.

"Seems reasonable." He took himself another sip. "Im going to regret this-" Ren left X to drinking and hauled him upstairs to a bedroom. 

"Reeeeeeeeeen stay here" Ran really didn't have a choice as doc was pulling him towards the bed. He gave up and just lied down next to him. Doc was muttering softly and was holding rwn close to him like a stuffed bear. 

_______________________________________

Impulse had just finished his second eggnog mug, he was slightly dizzy but he didn't say anything.

"IMPULSE" Impulse snapped out of his trance and looked down, Tango was lying in his lap staring at him with big red eyes. "You zoned out again" he explained.

"We wanted to ask you to break the tie for the next movie," Scar chuckled, "Grinch or Elf" Scar stuck his tongue out at *elf* o

"Uhm Grinch?" Scar did a small cheer, so did tango. Which ended up accidentally punching impulse in the jaw. Cub and Bdubs groaned softly, but cuddled up closer to scar. They started watching the live action Grinch. (The best Grinch :3) 

"AW FUCK!" Zedaph woke up during the movie and got a bit shocked by the sudden appearance of the grinch. Tango chuckled and ran his fingers through Zeds hair. Team Zit moved closer to the mayoral trio sitting on the couch. It was getting late, meaning it was also getting cold.

Impulse closed his eyes, his head hurt and he wasn't sure why. Zedaph looked up at him.

"Imp? Babe? You alright?" Zeds eyes were wide, Scar glanced over. 

"You alright buddy? You look like your about to pass out-" Scars voice was riddled with concern for his friend. 

"I'm fine guys, just a ligh" Impulse fell down to the ground. "Ouch-" Tango picked him up and set him on the couch. 

"Your not warm, or that pale. I don't think your sick" Zed was scanning his friend up and down. "The only thing you've had today out of the ordinary was Egg Nog." His eyes darted back and forth from Impulse and X.

Zed walked up to X, "Hey have you seen anything out of the ordinary?" Xisuma looked up toom a sip of eggnog and sighed.

"Well Ren and I concluded someone most likely spiked the eggnog." Xisuma looked a bit distant, he was still sipping from the mug.

"X how many cups have you had?" It was an honest question, he didn't want his friend hurt. X took a long sip, thinking. He then held up 4 fingers. "You've had four cups of alcoholic eggnog!?!" Zed Eisler shouted. X just nodded. "Well then were getting you away from the eggnog" Zedaph hoisted X up, he didn't really resist and just went along with it. 

"Uhm, Hi X" Bdubs smiled, although a bit lost. X waved back softly.

"Two things" Zedaph exclaimed. "One, someone spiked the eggnog and thats why your so dizzy impulse. Two" He pulled X a bit closer to him, "This fool is drunk and dosnt seem to know how to take care of himself." They all sat down, in a large cuddle pile pretty much.

Scar, Cub, Bdubs and Impulse were around the back being on the couch. Tango was leaning on X'es shoulder while Zedalh slept in his lap. X had his head leaning against impulses legs. They had around 3 blankets surrounding them. Xisuma wanted to cry and he didnt know why. Eventually he closed his eyes and let the warmth calm him.


	2. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret aant was the theme- this chapter kinda sycms sorry

The hermits decided to host a Secret santa,in addition to their normal christmas fun. They stepped up, grabbed a piece of paper and walked off. 

____________________________________________________________________

Iskall looked at his paper, he was glad that he had gotten his neighbor Mumbo. He had no clue what to get him though. Redstone was too predictable, he wanted his gift to be unique. Strolling through the shopping district, he poked his head in some shops; just to see if they had anything. He was at the last place now, The Barge. There was a picture frame on one of the shelves for sale. He bought the frame and headed back to his base, wanting to make some adjustments.

____________________________________________________________________

Scars sheet of paper said Beef. Scar didn’t know much about the llamadad, but he was sure he could find something. Stress had a little mini shop up, selling stuffed animals. He went ahead and grabbed the llama.

____________________________________________________________________

Grian was running around the shopping district. He needed a gift for Joe. Finally he reached "Lookie Lookie at my Bookie" He didn't want to get a plain book, but most poetry in here Joe already had. Buying a jornal, he sat on a bench trying to think of a poem.

____________________________________________________________________

Stress was content making a present for Xisuma. It was simple, A small bees nest plush with small bees you could take out of it. She knew it was most likely easy to tell it was her present but she was having fun making it.

____________________________________________________________________

Tfc was the last person to get a paper, he got Hypno. He didn't know much about Hypno, but he was pretty sure he liked magic. He settled with giving him one of his own magic books; after all he had quite a few. 

____________________________________________________________________

Mumbo figured he'd get Cub a small statue of the sphinx, to fit his Egyptian theme this year. It was pretty small as a gift, so he came up with a few riddles and put them in a small jar. 

____________________________________________________________________

Xb was in charge of getting Ren something. Ren was a bit of a fantasy nerd, but also really liked music. Xb was looking for a lute. He found one on a chest of his, he wasnt exactly sure why he had one. It was perfect for Ren.

____________________________________________________________________

Ran got lucky, he had picked up docs name. He had always wanted to give doc a tattoo on his robotic arm, but doc always said he couldn't becuse of the water. However Doc had recently waterproofed the circus. Ren casually picked up a small black heart tattoo, as well as a cat toy. Doc had found a small black kitten a few days ago, he was taking no time at all to take care of it.

____________________________________________________________________

Doc was sitting on a couch, cat in his lap. He had ended up with Scars name, and he didn't have a clue what to get for him. Scar was part vex, it was hard to get him stuff because he might react to it. He thought about asking cub what they are sensitive too, but he decided against it and settled with getting him a new toy for jellie. 

____________________________________________________________________

Cub was modifying a rubix cube to give to Tfc. Tfc and him would hang out and ask each other riddles and puzzles.

(I have now given up on describing them make their presents so lets just fast forward to when they open them)

____________________________________________________________________

Xisuma and stress were passing out the secret want presents.

Mumbos was an item frame with small little bages in the corner. A redstone dust, and egg, and a flag. The photo inside was of the Sahara opening. 

Xisuma had given Iskall an updated piece for his cybernetic eye.

Etho gave Grian a music box that played, "Mumbo Afk"

Joe was happy to get another jornal, and was beaming with pride when he saw Grian had written a small poem in the front.

Hypno was amazed to see an authentic magic book from Tfc.

Tfc opened the Rubix cube. It had a light holographic shine to it making it slightly harder.

Cleo had gotten a hat from False. 

False received a new belt clip for her sword.

Beef imedieatly introduced the llama plush to his llamas.

X thought the little bees were adorable.

Stress was given a new recipe book.

Jevin had a new sweater.

Zedaph got a small sheep statue.

Impulse received some slippers.

Tango opened up a new blender.

Xb was given a small doll of himself.

(And now i have no ideas so sorry)


End file.
